Help Me in Spanish is Ayúdame
by Ignite The Spark
Summary: Erica comes back from college in Paris and is delegated the difficult task of tutoring Stiles in Spanish. Yet another drabble written by my awesome rp partner that I'm posting here because of reasons. Too lazy to actually beta it, so don't judge too harshly.


"No, no." She groaned and literally slammed her head into the kitchen table, one that Isaac had rescued from the dump and refurbished before dragging into the shell of the Hale house. "Oh my god. How did /you/ get an A? Did you fuck Senor Martinez?" She asked, lifting her head and glaring darkly at Stiles. He shook his head and winced as he noticed the slight dent in the table, then again she'd done that at least ten times already. Each one sounded more firm, more painful.

"Erica! Stop doing that you'll break our table!" Isaac screamed from the makeshift den where him and Boyd were playing COD and eating cookies. Stiles wanted cookies, but Erica was being possessed by an evil demon from hell and- "And Derek /likes/ that table!"  
"He does no-"  
"He did make the approval sound!" Boyd shouted cutting her off, "Just teach him!"  
"Why me?!" Erica whined lowly, and looked over to Stiles who wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Because Derek is pissed about the 'incident' and you know it." Boyd shouted back and Erica pouted biting her lip in a way that made Stiles inhale sharply.

"Hey!" Stiles cut in finally, trying to distract himself from her lips and hands, hands too. "I'm not that bad! So I have a funny accent! So what?"

"You /aren't/ rolling your freaking R's, Stiles." Erica shot back and looked over his paper, "And your accents are all wrong, no wonder Scott is doing better than you." He pouted at that and wished that Derek would come save him. But of course Derek was the one who had bullied the mess outta Erica until she agreed to tutor him. By bully he meant threw into several walls. By agreed he meant decided her new pair of shoes were worth putting up with him.

"Soooo what, they're R's? What's the worst that can happen?" He asked and moved his hands wildly, trying to distract her.  
"Ummm instead of saying 'Pero no quiero tener tu bebe' and 'Perro, no quiero tener tu bebe!' and trust me that differences are HUGE." Erica said, and he was transfixed by how easily she went from language to another. Moreso by how her lips moved and how her tongue moved behind them. Shit. Shit. "Are you listening?"

"Um, yes?" Right answer, good job.  
"Liar."

He groans and rubs his head, remembers he let his hair grow out and instead runs a hand through it's short locks. "I got distracted." He defends and looks over to her with a pout, "Just repeat it will you?"

She stares at him, eyes measuring up, something she's been doing since getting back from France. And he blames it solely on the fact that he's gained some muscle mass in the two years she's been gone. "How are you in college?" Erica asks after a moment with a slight tone of disbelief and he shrugs, cause God smite him if he actually knows. He'd like to blame it on tutoring Scott and helping him pass High School, then ending up at school two hours away with Jackson and Danny.

"I don't know, my good looks?" Stiles offers with a sexy grin, tries leaning his elbow against the table, misses and falls a little. She raises an eyebrow mouths an okay and looks back to his papers. Erica had changed in the past two years, grown into a softer beauty than before while in Paris. Of course she still looks every bit the sex goddess as before but now the animistic edge is just that, an edge and not her whole being. Her whole style. It's weird to see her in soft pastels every so often with hipster scrafs and colored jeans. Even weirder cause her hair is in a short bob still, though he can tell she's decided to grow it out.

"Really?" He snapped out of his day dream and noticed she was just staring at him. Fuck. She'd been talking. "God did your ADHD get worse while I was at school?" Culinary school, where she had pastry chefs as friends and the mouth watering cookies in the next room where not the best she could make. Even Derek who had been against her leaving, had sent Boyd to get her two moons in, loved her cooking more than ever. Loved that she was 20 and had a job before the rest of them, especially when she had been a high school drop out after her mom kicked her out on her ass junior year.

"Possibly," He replies, watching as she tuck a loose lock of hair behind her ear, he really wishes that it would grow out faster. He loved her hair, loved how Danny called her Goldilocks how Isaac would french braid it and Boyd would be the only one not afraid to yank on it during fights.

She looks over and sighs, "you know Stiles, this tutoring thing works a lot better if you're paying attention to the material." Except he's staring at her lips again. Suddenly there's a warm hand on his neck and he's being tugged forward and are those lips. Fuuuuuck. He shuts his eyes and kisses back, then he's shoved away. "Now can you concentrate?"

He opens his eyes and pouts. "Maybe..."

"Well good you need to learn the difference between, but I'll have your baby! and Dog, no I won't have your baby. Or we're gonna have issues." He blinks, laughs and remembers that this is what he was missing while she was gone. Erica merely rolls her eyes and holds out a cookie. He screeches like cookie monster and a minute later smiles at her around a mouth full of cookies.

She shakes her head and decides she missed home more than she thought. French boys be damned.

Fin


End file.
